spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is a villain in the series, being an antagonist in Fire and Ice (acting as one of the main antagonists of the Revegeance Arc) and set to be an antagonist in Time and Space. A member of the Gerudo and the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is the wielder of the Triforce of Power and a member of the Dimension Corps. History/Background Information See article: Ganondorf Personality Ganondorf is ruthless, cold, and calculating and seems to have an ego, as seen when he shows arrogance in his fights against Link, Midna, and Mario. He is also determined to get revenge on those who have defeated him, namely Link, Midna, and the Ancient Sages, and destroy the Twilight Realm for its role as his former prison. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Zeldapedia and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how Ganondorf fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Legs:' Ganondorf possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. **'Megaton Kick:' Ganondorf is able to apply incredible strength and force to his legs which allows him to deliver superpowered kicks. *'Power Fists:' Ganondorf possesses great physical strength and speed in his arms and upper body. **'Megaton Punch:' Ganondorf is able to apply incredible force to his fists, enabling him to throw a superhuman punch. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Ganondorf can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining himself. *'Supernatural Survivability:' Ganondorf is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. *'Umbrakinesis:' Ganondorf can create, shape, and manipulate darkness and shadows. **'Shadow Generation:' Ganondorf can generate and project shadows and darkness, which absorb or nullifies light in the area. *'Twilikinesis:' Ganondorf can create, shape, and manipulate twilight, which is the mixed essence of light and darkness. *'Nega-Ergokinesis:' Ganondorf can create, shape, and manipulate dark energy. **'Dark Energy Attacks:' Ganondorf can release/use dark energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *'Dark Side Aspect Manipulation:' Ganondorf can control the dark side of esoteric energy. *'Magic Infusion:' Ganondorf can infuse his powers with magic, empowering and energizing them and allowing him to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. *'Dark Arts:' Ganondorf can utilize a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. *'Deflection:' Ganondorf is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from him. *'Self-Disintegration:' Ganondorf can loosen his body molecules, causing him to physically collapse into dust, and he can also integrate back to his normal body molecules. *'Shapeshifting:' Ganondorf can transform and reshape the form of his body. *'Dimensional Travel:' Ganondorf can travel between different dimensions and universes, allowing him to cross over different planes of existence and travel across various forms of reality. *'Magically Enhanced Physiology:' Ganondorf is empowered by the Triforce of Power. *'Psychological Intuition:' Ganondorf possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. Abilities *'Magic:' Ganondorf has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, and imagination/knowledge to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, Ganondorf has essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. *'Energy Ball Projection:' Ganondorf is able to create balls of energy that he can use to launch, as part of a melee attack, or as a way of transportation. *'Magic Ball Projection:' Ganondorf can create/project balls/spheres of magic/magical energy, with various effects, levels of damage, and size. *'Infinite Energy:' Ganondorf possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing him to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. *'Infinite Life Energy:' Ganondorf possesses an infinite reservoir of life energy that will never run out, which grants him unlimited regenerative power, stamina, and eternal life. *'Indomitable Will:' Ganondorf has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'Dark Heart:' Ganondorf has a heart devoid of light or purity. *'Demonic Aura:' Ganondorf can surround himself in wretched demonic energy. *'Evil Aura:' Ganondorf's aura is filled with his essence of evil, which may influence evil activities just by coming in contact with his aura. *'Tranquil State:' Ganondorf can remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing him to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. *'Mystical Martial Arts:' Ganondorf can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. *'Ergokinetic Combat:' Ganondorf is able to utilize energy with his physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of his body or use the energy for defensive purposes. *'Enhanced Combat:' Ganondorf has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Weaknesses *'Master Sword:' The Blade of Evil's Bane, currently wielded by Link, is the only weapon that can kill Ganondorf. Fire and Ice Revengeance Arc Dark Prophecy Arc Time and Space Battles *Ganondorf vs. Link and Midna (interrupted) *Ganondorf vs. Mario (lost) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Dimension Corps Category:Video Game Character Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Chronicles of illusion characters